Suffer It All
by trunks111
Summary: MarjorineCartman. Implied. TW: Transphobia. She's finally living as herself. It's a start, right? Things are looking up for once. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Life had never been easy. But it wasn't supposed to be easy, was it? No, that was a lesson she had learned many years ago.  
When she finally came out, at seventeen, unable to contain her unhappiness any longer, her father beat her mercilessly, while her mother did naught but pretend, as usual, that nothing was happening to her only child.

When she went to school the next day, there were whispers, but she didn't care. She was so happy, despite being bruised and battered and one arm in a sling. It hurt to laugh, but she didn't care, she was on top of the world because she was finally herself. Her light blond hair reached her shoulders in slight waves, her dress was a lovely floral thing of pink and white, and her shoes were simple white converse.  
People stared, but she just smiled at them and they were quick to look away.

When she went to her locker, she heard whispers and finally, someone approached her. It was Stan Marsh, and he looked very uncomfortable as his friends stood on the other side of the hall.  
She smiled at him and asked how he was.

He stuttered for a moment and then just burst, "Butters what the hell?"

She blushed only for a few seconds before regaining her composure and let out an easy laugh. "Stan, I'm Marjorine, I guess you didn't see my post?"

He looked away for a second then said, "I... I guess I thought it was a joke, I'm sorry. really."

"It's okay Stan, I don't really blame you."

He looked relieved and then muttered about having to go study and walked away.  
She sighed before turning back to her locker and withdrawing the books she needed for the day.

There were other uncomfortable times as teachers did their best, for the most part, to call her Marjorine, other students would still purposefully use her former nickname, but most teachers would scold them.

The next test, came when she went to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when someone else entered and stopped in their tracks.  
She finished at the sink and went to get paper towels to dry her hands when the other girl finally spoke.

"How has your day been?"

"Oh it's been good considering," she replied brightly, with a smile at Wendy.

Wendy looked relieved and moved forward to hug her. Marjorine accepted the quick embrace and smiled at her friend, a big reason of why she had finally mustered the courage.

Wendy beamed, "I knew you would be happier. But I'm guessing your parents..."

"Yeah..., so is everything okay with your parents then?"

"Yes. Today after school, right?"

"Yup," Marjorine smiled, but it was a tired smile, the type of smile that one wears when one is exhausted but still continues because they know the end is in sight.

Wendy offered a sympathetic smile before going to a stall as Marjorine exited and went back to the cafeteria.  
Stan and friends, were all being supportive and allowing her to sit with them and shooting murderous looks at anyone who tried to be derogatory, even Cartman.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Cartman stopped her and gently, pulled her to the side, out of earshot and view of most people.

"I'm happy for you," he said, a smile on his face as he gazed at Marjorine, taking in her full countenance.

She blushed, Cartman was rarely so nice, let alone to her.

"I'm glad you're finally happy, it suits you. Even with...," he paused to very lightly, touch the bruises on her face, "Even with all of this. You're still a beautiful girl, and if anyone gives you shit, even your parents," his voice hardened and his eyes darkened as his fingers fell from her face, "You tell me."

Cartman was dangerous, everyone knew it, but when he was dangerous for someone, it was a thousand fold his usual.

She nodded smiling at him. "Thanks Eric!"

"Anytime," he smiled, his brow eyes lighting up.

She gave it a moments thought then surged forward to give him a one-armed hug, careful of her injured arm. "I always knew you cared Eric."

He gently returned the hug before saying, "Yeah..., of course Marjorine."

It felt good to hear her name said without malice, with care and gentleness. It was so, gosh darn nice!

"W-will you help me move in with Wendy this afternoon? I will need to go back to ... get a few things of mine. They shouldn't be home until at least five."

"Of course. I'll text my mom and she can bring the van or let me borrow it," Cartman nodded, digging his phone out of his jeans to do just that.

"Thank you," she blushed shyly, "I should be meeting Wendy, and if you can, well, we'll be upstairs getting my stuff together."

He smiled and nodded, watching her walk away. Somewhere, in all the years of knowing each other, she had evoked feelings in him he thought he would never feel. And it was nice, something he probably wouldn't openly admit to though, but still.

It was difficult with her arm being messed up, but with Cartman's help and Wendy, the three of them collected her most valuable things and left her old residence before her parents returned home. Cartman offered to help at Wendy's as well and Wendy accepted, though she was suspicious.

Marjorine, was blissfully unaware, absorbed in unpacking her things in the guest room and putting things in their new places.  
Given that Marjorine was distracted, Wendy muscled Cartman out of the room and into the hallway.

"Why are you being so nice? I thought you hated her?"

Cartman stared at her for a long minute, he knew she was trustworthy, she was very protective of her friends too.  
"This stays between us, okay?"

Wendy nodded her assent, arms crossed in front of her chest as she stared at him.

He took his hat off and scratched the back of his head, looking at the floor before replacing his hat and looking up. "You caught me, okay? I care a fuck load about her. I have for a while now. I hated seeing her so damn miserable but I knew she had to do this stuff mostly on her own, you know? That's why I would tease her all the time. I care, Wendy. And fuck if that isn't terrifying. You know me, we've known each other all our lives. She's special."

Wendy softened, losing her defensive stance, staring at Cartman, of all people. She never expected that from him. But she could see it, she knew he wasn't lying. When the two of them had been kids, they had sort of, had a thing for a brief time, so she knew it was possible of him, just unlikely.

"Just..., try not to hurt her, okay?"

"That's the last thing I want to do. She doesn't know, not yet. So..., like I said, between us?"

Wendy nodded and they shook hands to seal the verbal agreement before returning to the room to see a very happy Marjorine twirling in her dress and then hugging them awkwardly with her one good arm.

"You guys are the best!"

"We're just being good friends," Wendy replied with a smile.

"Aw, even so!"

Yeah..., someday, he would tell her. Some day, but not today. He would tell her, some day.


	2. Chapter 2

Her life wasn't easy, no, but it was good. She could hardly believe she was turning twenty-eight.  
When she was eighteen, she had moved to Denver for college and through months of bureaucracy, she changed her name and finally got the prescription for hormone replacement therapy, or E for short. She had finally achieved her masters degree, in youth counseling. She wanted to help kids like her, that came from abusive families. She knew not everyone had the friends she did, nor the sunny outlook she possessed.  
Cartman..., he helped so much. They were college juniors when he finally confessed his feelings. He was very romantic about it, her favorite flower, candles, and a home-cooked dinner in her college dorm room.

They've been together since.  
Some days are harder than others, people still harass her, misgender her intentionally, but she smiles and corrects them. On the bad days, Cartman is there and holds her for as long as she needs.  
She never would have believed it, that he cared. But he's been her best friend and soon to be husband.  
They had both gotten rings and planned their proposals the same night. It was funny, and they obviously accepted. The date is set for a few months from now, it will just be a small gathering, outside with pizza. They don't want it to be fancy, just their friends that have stuck with them through life. Bebe, Wendyl, Stan, Kyle, Ike, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Token, and Nichole. They all helped the two of them, in one form or another. And so they invited them to the event, it would be official with their marriage license first though, just something to legally bind them before the small set of festivities.

Life is going well, for the most part, she has a good job, a loving fiance, and the best friends one could hope for.

She always hoped her life would turn out this well. And whaddaya know? It did.  
It was hard, it still will be hard, but she has good people in her life that she loves and that love her. It will never be easy, and that's okay. She doesn't need ease.

She and Cartman aim to adopt a child in a couple more years, to give the child the childhood neither of them had. Two loving parents. They would probably spoil their child, but they would be open too. They wouldn't be controlling or overindulgent. They would find that medium and love their child always. Because there was enough hate in the world.


End file.
